Stronger
by staciee96
Summary: Renesmee finally gets some freedom from her parents. But is she strong enough to handle college by herself? I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA!
1. Freedom

Freedom. Something I've always longed for, yet now I worry whether it was the right decision. Since the age of fourteen, I had asked my mum and dad whether I could live anywhere but Forks. The rain bores me. I would much rather prefer the sun, which is rich in vitamin D. Of course that excuse no longer worked for them. Then suddenly I was called while clearing the dishes away.  
>"Nessie honey come here, your dad and I want to speak to you." My mum shouted from the living room. Only my parents would have vampire speed and yet refuse to use it.<br>"Coming," I called back while rushing to put all the dishes away as quick as I could. Once I had done so, I walked to the living room and stood at the doorway.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Why not sit down, we have something to discuss." My dad said.

Uh oh this isn't good. It never really is. But I have been getting the grades and I don't bother to go out on dates. I took a seat on the closest sofa nearest to me. Our house was bigger than we really needed it to be because we always kept our house tidy...well the ground floor. My bedroom was a right state and the third floor was filled with things my mum never wanted to throw out when she got changed. Her name is Isabella but she prefers to be called Bella. She was turned just three days before she was nineteen, which she always thanks God for though I never thought vampires could worship a God. Didn't God say that vampires are demons? Anyway, Edward, my dad, had changed her right after I was born. He can read people's minds, which as a dad can be pretty cool but pretty annoying sometimes.

"So what is it?"  
>"Your mum and I have been thinking through your offer and we think your capable of leaving forks for college." The news hadn't sunk in my head yet. Was I being allowed to leave? Leave Forks?<br>"I...I can leave?"  
>"Of course we get to pick the university you attend and we will expect to hear from you every week." Ahh now that was the catch I was waiting for.<br>"I can seriously leave? Wow thanks mum thanks dad," I rushed over to them and hugged them as tight as I could, knowing they would feel nothing, especially mum. She's the strongest.  
>"We'd better start looking at possible colleges, I'll go grab my laptop," I rushed up the stairs and into my room and screamed my lungs out. I was really leaving Forks for good. My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I am finally going to feel more human than I've ever felt before.<p> 


	2. Goodbye

Morganville. The name itself seemed like Forks. Except this time it wasn't underneath a shower of rain but exposed to the sun's rays. Sure they had given me my vitamin D, but when I said I didn't want to be in forks I didn't exactly mean I wanted to go to Texas. In fact I barely even knew Texas existed, that's how much I didn't want to go there, and yet here I was, in a car, my dad had the wheel with one hand, the other was holding my mums. We were in my dad's silver Volvo S60R (yes it's weird but my dad taught me how to speak car language).  
>"Nessie you can always change your mind..." My mum began for the seventeenth time, yes I've been counting.<br>"Mum we've been over this already, this would be good for all of us. I'm not going to live with you forever, you have to learn to let me go."  
>"We know honey it's just..your our little girl." I could see she was fighting the tears that were trying to come out.<br>"I'll always be your little girl." A small smile appeared on her face.

The rest of the car journey was silent. The sun was beginning to fade. My dad had gotten very dark tinted windows so that people wouldn't see their faces sparkle in the sun. I could still see streaks of them, and they amazed me all the time.  
>"We'll be putting money into you bank account okay but that includes food and books. I've also included money for shopping," my dad added sighing. I must remember to thank Alice.<p>

We arrived outside Texas Prairie University gates. Dad parked the car and opened the boot. I got out of the car and he already had the bags out and ready, his arms stretched out for a hug and I hugged him back.  
>"I'm going to miss you." He kissed my head lightly.<br>"Me too dad," and I couldn't fight the tears that streamed down my face. He caught one with his finger and smiled.  
>"It's okay to cry, but if you're ever in trouble you call us straight away got it?"<br>"Yes Sir," I saluted him and we laughed.  
>"I'm going to miss that," I ran and hugged my mum too, the tears coming more quickly.<br>"I'll miss you too mum."  
>"Make sure you call me right after school. We got you a dorm much bigger than the usual ones." I sighed, did they have to make me so spoilt?<br>"Thanks mum. I have to go if I'm going to get my things ready and not be late for class." I went and grabbed my suitcase and two bags. They got in the car and the engine roared to life. I waved as they drove by and then turned and took a deep breath. My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and this is the beginning of my new beginning.


	3. First Day

My First Day. It was somewhat the same as my first day in school in Forks, yet it was also completely different. For starters I didn't get too many stares. Most people were busy talking to their friends or were busy doing something that has no relevance to my life to stare at me. I went to the front desk.  
>"Hello, my name is Renesmee Cullen. I'm a transfered Students from Forks." The woman at the front desk had beady eyes, and glanced at me before typing down what I thought was my name. She got out my room key.<br>"Room 721. On the third floor, enjoy your year," Her voice sounded like she had a cold which I doubted with the weather this hot. She muttered something but I didn't concentrate hard enough to know what she said. I was finally here, I was finally away from home. Yet the feeling I knew I should be feeling wasn't there.

I climbed up the stairs, not struggling with my bags a lot but wishing my dad would've helped me bring the bags up. But I knew that would show weakness and I couldn't show that. The third floor, unlike the others, was neat and quiet. A little bit too quiet. I listened carefully for any trace of a heartbeat and I heart two in separate rooms. I looked at the doors. 716, 717, 718...720. There it was. I opened the door and looked at my things from home which were there already. Such as my iPod and my laptop and the picture of my mum, dad and I when I was twelve. I smiled at it and they smiled back, well obviously because we were smiling in the picture but the thought still made me happy. I placed my bags to the side, I would have to unpack later. I checked my watch, 11:55. My first lesson wasn't until 1:30. I went down to the ground floor and headed out the door that said 'To common grounds'. The place was big and open but also packed. I looked around and saw all the tables were taken by groups I would not like to join. I sat on the desk and waited for someone to come and take my order.  
>"What would you like?" A girl talked behind the counter. She had dark brown hair which could be mistaken for black with grey eyes and <strong>a lot<strong> of goth make-up. If I was a full vampire I would be offended, but I wasn't and so I smiled.  
>"Umm, I'll have tea please." She raised her eyebrows at me.<br>"Tea? Are you English or something? You don't sound like your English." Her voice was not too high nor too low, and she had a lot of confidence. I think I might end up liking it here.  
>"That's a bit stereotypical don't you think." I answered.<br>"Hmm, I guess you are right. I guess I'll go bring your tea then."  
>"Thank you." She left the counter shaking her head as she got my drink prepared. I went through my bag and took out my Calc II text book and began reading what I would be learning. Five minutes later I heard the cup being placed on the counter.<br>"So what brings you to Morganville?"  
>"Freedom from my parents. They wouldn't send me anywhere bigger unless I show I can manage here so," I moved my hand over me, gesturing the fact that I was here now.<br>"Wow, parents suck sometimes. M'names Eve. What's yours?"  
>"Renesmee." She smiled and I smiled back.<br>"You seem a bit young to be in uni. How old are you?" Not the first time I've heard that before.  
>"I'm seventeen in a month, but yes It was an advanced transfer."<br>"Where'd you transfer from?"  
>"Small town called Forks. You don't seem as Gothic as you dress." I said paying more attention to her outfit. She had a black and purple striped shirt with a skull head in the middle. Her hair was tied back and she seemed an estimate 5 foot 4.<br>"Yeah well I'll take that as a compliment." I took a sip of my tea, which tasted really good before drinking the whole thing in one go.  
>"You like it? I don't normally make tea around here. Most people prefer coffee."<br>"I hate coffee." I check my watch, 12:15. I'd have enough time to get settled in my dorm before class starts.  
>"I should get going. Got loads of things to unpack."<br>"Hey do you want help? My shift is ending in five minutes and I know I just met you and everything but..."  
>"Sure." I interrupted. I heard the chair next to me scrape and I turned my head slightly. The girl had brown hair and eyes. She was quite small but was about an inch taller than Eve.<br>"Hi Eve."  
>"Hey Claire. Usual is coming up. Claire this is Renesmee, Renesmee Claire." I turned my head and smiled.<br>"Hi." I said to her.  
>"Hi."<br>"Advanced placement too?"  
>"Yeah. What subjects you taking?"<br>"Physics, Chemistry, Calc II and Myths and Legends."  
>"Seriously? I've got Calc II next."She replied eagerly.<br>"Me too."  
>"Urgh this is just not the conversation I pictured you two having." Eve said and went to get whatever it was Claire always ordered. We laughed and Claire and I carried on talking about the similarities we had. For starters we both moved from our parents with an obsessive mum and a strict dad. We also both had secrets we needed to keep, what they were couldn't be discussed, because even if she told me hers, there was no way I was to tell her mine. Not unless I want to die.<p>

The rest of the day went well. We went over the basics in Calc and we did small calculations that I could do in my sleep but I didn't complain. I went to my new clean room. Which reminded me... I dialed my mum's number. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello honey everything alright?" She rushed.  
>"Everything is fine mum. I made some good friends." Well only two but it was a start.<br>"That's great. How are the lessons?"  
>"A little easy but nothing I can't temporarily handle. Hows dad?"<br>"He's fine. He went fishing with Charlie and Carlisle. He'll be very upset if you don't call him you know."  
>"I will mum don't worry. I've got to go now."<br>"Okay honey you call me if anything's wrong. I love you."  
>"Love you too. Bye." I hung up and dialed my dad's number. He answered on the fourth ring.<br>"Hey princess how you doing?"  
>"Fine daddy. Hows Charlie and Carlisle?"<br>"Their fine. They send their regards. Hows your first day?"  
>"It was alright." I wouldn't mention how easy the subjects are. But then again I didn't have to.<br>"They should get harder in due course." I smiled, this was why I loved my dad. He didn't have to make me say anything.  
>"Well I should go, I have an early start tomorrow and I gotta get my sleep."<br>"Alright honey. By the way do you like your room?" It's a bit too big but I didn't want to say that. And if he heard what I thought or not he never made any remark about it.  
>"It's nice and spaced out. I'll talk to you later. Love you daddy."<br>"Love you too." I hung up and lay on my bed. This was going to be a long year. My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and this is the beginning of a long year.


	4. Trouble

Trouble. Not something I was looking for but I was always attracted to it. I got that from my mum and it began this afternoon. I woke up bright and early. 6:30 to be precise and I was ready for my second day in uni by 7:30. Which left me with half an hour to go have breakfast. I went to the cafeteria, and I grabbed an apple. Food is nice but I do prefer to drink blood. I took a bite on my apple, found a seat and got out my Chemistry book. Twenty minutes later I closed my book and started heading for the classroom. It took me five minutes to find the right direction and I got there just in time.

Classes weren't so bad. Chemistry was fun and Physics followed after, and thanks to my Calc II lesson I understood what was happening. I went to common grounds at lunch and sure enough Eve was there but she was sitting at a table. She waved when she saw me and I went and took a seat opposite her.  
>"I got you your tea."<br>"Thanks," I said sipping on my tea. We got talking about everything, school, friends, family and we scraped the boyfriends conversation.  
>"I'm going to go look for some shops." I stood up and she stood up too.<br>"Want a ride? Because in this town you don't go wondering around in the streets unless you want to die." I thought she was joking but her face was all serious. I couldn't deny that.

We didn't go to a lot of shops because I wasn't a big shop-a-holic, but Eve kept insisting we go to more shops.  
>"One more," I sighed and she stopped outside a weird looking shop. But that wasn't the weirdest bit. There was this guy, round the corner, I could hear him breathing slowly, a little too slow for humans. Okay, I know there were vampires all over the world, but here. Not that here wouldn't be a good place to hide. It's quiet, its hidden and not a lot of people live here. I might have to tell my parents to move down.<br>"Eve," I whispered and she stopped in her tracks, "There's someone round the corner, I know you can't see him but I saw him go round the corner. He's been following us." Eve's face wasn't the happy bunny (haha happy bunny how ironic) I saw, instead she was serious.  
>"Get in the car and just act normal okay."<br>"But..."  
>"Just go. Now." I walked back to the car and I saw Eve run to the car and start it. She drove off before the guy could reach us.<br>"What the hell Eve! What the flip is going on?"  
>"When we get home I'll explain." And I kept silent for the rest of the journey.<br>"When I shout now run and open the door with these keys." She handed me her keys and I took them.  
>"NOW!" I didn't wait. I didn't even think about my speed. I just ran opened the door and waited for her to get inside.<p>

The inside of the house was warm and quite...brown.  
>"Go to the living room. You want anything? Coke?"<br>"Coke would be nice thanks." I went to the living room, where the TV wasn't as big as the one in my room, but they had an X-BOX which meant there were definitely boys in this house.  
>"Here's your coke." She threw the can at me and I caught it.<br>"Nice reflexes."  
>"Thanks. That doesn't explain anything that just happened to me."<br>"You wouldn't believe me if I said it."  
>"I've been through a lot in my life," I really had but I didn't need to go into detail with that, "Try me."<br>"I'd rather you didn't Eve. You wanna fill me in."

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and this **does not** look good.


	5. Secrets

Secrets. I used to love knowing a secret that somebody else didn't know. I used to love people telling me secrets. Today was different. Today I wish I hadn't known. He had blonde hair with blue eyes and was probably attracted by so many girls. His voice was cold.  
>"Michael this is Renesmee. Renesmee this is Michael, he owns the house." He gave me a quick glance before turning back to Eve.<br>"She needs to go, now."  
>"I owe her an explanation Michael, I'm not just going to let her go. Do you even know what happened out there? There's something different about her. She wouldn't go blabbing to the whole world."<br>"Really? Or are you just speaking for her."  
>"I like to keep to myself, especially with any physical contact. Personal reasons." He stared at me now, and my eyes wondered around the room. He made me feel uncomfortable.<br>"Staring her down isn't going to make her blab, you're creeping her out."  
>"Just checking if she's lying," but there seemed to be a hidden message behind that. I let it pass.<br>"Well you fill her in, I'm going to go look for left-overs until Shane arrives with dinner," and he left the room, just like that.

If I thought I lived a crazy life with crazy parents and a very crazy family history I was wrong. Completely wrong.  
>"We were chased by vampires. Laugh at me if you want but we really were. Look vampires aren't myths, they're real. Heck I freaking live with one." That didn't come as a surprise, Michael had no heartbeat.<br>"Round here if you don't have protection, your screwed. Protection is when you give your soul to a vampire and in return they protect yours. No vampire can hunt a protected person, and as you can see you aren't wearing any bracelet that shows your protected so your pretty much screwed." This town was the opposite of Forks. It was too controlled and too scary.  
>"It all makes sense now!"<br>"Umm don't mind me but what makes sense?" Michael came back from the kitchen holding a taco.  
>"Why my parents sent me here. They must have known. And knowing me and how trouble seems to love me a lot they knew I was bound to find out soon. They thought that once I found out I would want to go home."<br>"I like the sound of your parents," Michael muttered low enough that I wasn't meant to hear, but I did.  
>"I have to prove them wrong. I have to get back to my dorm. It was nice meeting you Michael. See you around Eve." I stood up but was gently pushed back down again.<br>"Eve wasn't joking. You can't go back to the dorm tonight. Not in the dark. You can leave in the morning."  
>"I have class all day tomorrow. I don't even have clothes. I have to get back. I can protect myself." He laughed but it didn't sound like he found it funny at all.<br>"You are a magnet for trouble. Look we can find you somewhere to sleep. Claire wouldn't mind lending you some clothes. Don't worry about it you'll be back there before you know it," and he smiled worryingly.  
>I sighed, I just had to be all human didn't I? "Okay but just for tonight." The front door opened and closed and I smelled burritos.<br>"Who's up for burritos?" I heard a boy call out before he stopped dead in the living room.  
>"Who's the chick?"<br>"Renesmee, meet the jackass Shane Collins."  
>"It takes one to know one. You do realise that there are no spare rooms right? Why is she crashing here?"<br>"Ran into a couple of vampires. She's a magnet for trouble, no way she can go back there tonight. Give me a burrito." Shane shrugged and placed the bag on the table.  
>"Help yourself to some Renesmee. This is going to be a long night for you." I took one from the bag and took a small bite. Before long I was up for my seconds and Claire had joined us too.<br>"You play any video games?" Shane asked as I finished my burrito,  
>"Loads. High Score on zombie slayer 3."<br>"Bring it on," Before long I was flinching whenever the zombies hit me and was concentrating hard on hitting as much zombies as I could until my screen finally went dead.  
>"Nice try kiddo, but I'm a pro."<br>"If beating me by one point is a pro then it's a pretty sad one." I looked at my watch, 10 in the evening. My parents would be worried. I got out my phone and dialed my dad's number. He answered on the second ring.  
>"Hello. Renesmee are you alright?"<br>"I'm fine dad, hows mum?"  
>"She's been worried sick about you. You really shouldn't call at this hour. Don't you have class tomorrow?"<br>"Dad! I just called to reassure you and mum that everything's fine. I'm going to go to bed now alright? I'll talk to you soon."  
>"Love you Princess."<br>"Love you too." I hung up and stared at the phone, before sighing.  
>"You'd better get off the couch if I'm to sleep here."<br>"No way am I letting you sleep here. Get Claire to give you her room."  
>"But then where would... you know what just forget it I've been given too many secrets already. I'd just rather not know right now."<br>"Okay your loss."

I climbed up the stairs.  
>"Last door on your right." I went to what he'd said was her room and knocked on the door lightly.<br>"Come in Renesmee." I opened the door slowly.  
>"Shane told you to crash here. Yeah well I knew Shane would. You can wear my nights they're on the bed and you can pick whatever you want for tomorrow," She smiled and walked out of her room, closing the door behind me. I climbed into her nights which just about fit me, and climbed into her bed. My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and some secrets should be left secrets.<p> 


	6. Mysteries

Mysteries. I always loved mystery games and solving mysteries. I was an expert at them, but I was also an expert on finding them. I was out of the house by 8 am. No one was awake, or at least no one was downstairs by the time I left. I walked faster than I normally would, being cautious all the while, until I reached the university. I went straight to my dorm to get changed, not wanting to keep Claire's clothes any longer, in case she wanted them back. I grabbed my Chemistry book and all the equipment I would need and put them neatly in my bag before rushing off to my first lesson.

Chemistry was a disappointment. After the events that had occurred yesterday I was looking for a little cheering up. Chemistry, being one of my favourite subjects, was supposed to do so, but instead, it made my mood worse. I know how important lectures are but that doesn't mean I have to like them. I wrote a few notes though I knew I wouldn't even look over them for my exams. When thelesson ended I packed my bag and was one of the first to make it to the door.

"Hi, you must be Renesmee right?"  
>"Umm yes, but if you don't mind I kind of have a busy day so..." I was about to walk past her but she pushed me back.<br>"I'd rather not talk to you, trust me. I have better things to do than this. I just have a message for you."  
>"Well can you say it now, I don't have all day." She glared at me, but then she smiled a charming smile that just meant we weren't going to get along at all.<br>"Just pay attention to the people you know here around Morganville. Don't trust anyone."  
>"Even you?" I asked.<br>"Especially me." She sashed out of the corridor and I went back to my room. She was right, I had no right to trust anyone. In fact I was taught never to trust anyone until time had come and gone. But in my case, until I got into trouble and they got me out of it. I dug out my phone from my pocket and scrolled through my contact list until I found Jack black. That's what I liked to call Jacob.

Jacob and I have been good friends since the day I was born, partly because he'd imprinted on me; which meant he would do anything to protect my life, and partly because he was fun to play with. He was always there for me when I went through my "teenage" phase and when I was really bad in school. I trusted him with all my heart. But soon he became a little bit too protective and I sometimes had to pull the trigger about him not getting my mum, which always hurt to say and hurt him twice as much.

He picked up on the first ring.  
>"Hey Nessie, long time no speak, how you been?" Jake and I had been having arguments about me moving out of town, I guess all my arguing wasn't wasted.<br>"I've been great Jake. How are you?"  
>"I'm good."<br>"Hows the pack?" The wolf pack were pretty cool, even Leah, when they weren't actually wolves, or as the Volturi called them, shape-shifters.  
>"They're great. I've been worried about you, you haven't dropped down to see me. Is everything alright?" My parents hadn't told him about my transfer yet. I would have to remember to ask them about that.<br>"I've been real busy Jake. You know my exams are coming up, Bella doesn't like me going out until my exams are done." Jake was the only one that let me call my parents by their names and not complain.  
>"Oh, well come visit me soon. Promise?" I thought about what I was about to say? Would I really be able to see him? Sure I was, I had about six more weeks until my half term.<br>"Sure Jake. I gotta go now, loads of revising to do." Which wasn't a complete lie because I did have to revise for Physics.  
>"Alright I won't disturb you. Love you Ness." I couldn't help but smile even though I was guilty all over. Jake just made me happy no matter how annoying he can be.<br>"Love you too Jake." I hung up before he could press on for anything else. My parents really hadn't told Jacob anything. They usually do because he's the only one that can get to me, but why is this different? What are my parents hiding from me.? My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and there are some mysteries that need to be solved.


	7. Complications

Complications. They do exactly what they're meant to do, they complicate things. They make simple things more difficult than they need to be. It was a lovely Saturday. I was watching TV, though nothing very interesting was showing. My phone rang, and I lay back on the bed -the sun warming my face- and reluctantly picked up my phone, bringing it slowly to my ear. I was beginning to hate this electronic device.  
>"Hello," I said slowly.<br>"Where are you Renesmee?" I recognised that voice at once.  
>"Quil? Is that really you?" I hadn't spoken to Quil for months now. Quil was like a brother to me. A brother I would never have.<br>"Yes Nessie. Where are you really? You know I miss you right? If you wouldn't tell Jake where you are, at least tell me."  
>"You would've told Jake," I murmured.<br>"I haven't told him yet."  
>"What?"<br>"I was heading to your house, after hearing your one hundred and one messages," I could practically see him rolling his eyes.  
>"Sorry," I whispered, smiling. I had been worried about Jake at that time, so Quil always informed me everyday.<br>"Yeah well, couldn't blame you. Anyway, so I got there and I couldn't even smell you. I searched for you all over town and I couldn't find you. So where are you?"  
>"Wait why did you want to come to my house? If you heard my voice-mails, why didn't you just call back?"<br>"I wanted to give you something," he said quietly, which made me curious...  
>"What did you want to give me?" He paused, and I checked my phone to see if he had hung up.<br>"I think I'll wait 'till I see you," he replied and I was sure he was grinning.  
>"That isn't fair," I whined, "I'm not going to see you until next year."<br>"Actually you'll see me sooner than you think," I was suddenly very alert.  
>"What are you talking about?" my voice had a sudden edge to it.<br>"I called to make sure you wouldn't be surprised when I show up in your dorm."  
>"When?" I asked, showing no emotion.<br>"I don't know, I have to wait because Jake doesn't know remember?" there was no way I could forget that.  
>"But you're going to tell him anyway aren't you?"<br>"He would kill me if I knew and I didn't tell him."  
>"Yeah well he can kill me can't he?"<br>He snorted, "Yes, like he could really do that," deep down I knew he was right. Jake would never do that to me.  
>"Let me tell him."<br>"I don't know..." he started.  
>"He'll deal with it better if I tell him. Just give me until tomorrow evening. Eight o'clock. I promise I'll tell him by then," he paused, probably considering my idea.<br>"Fine. Tomorrow at eight. Any later and I'm telling him."  
>"Thank you thank you thank you!" I squealed.<br>"Yeah well I should go now. Hey Nessie?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Go to church for me tomorrow."  
>"Yeah I will, " Quil always made me go to church. He told me it was to try and make me blend in, to feel more human, but I think he was only half telling the truth.<br>"See you soon."  
>"Good-bye," He hung up, and the reality settled in. I would have to tell Jacob. And I had just over twenty-four hours to do so. Maybe I should have taken Quil's offer. But no, I could do this, I know I can, otherwise I wouldn't have agreed. The more I think about it, the more confident I became. I will do it. I can do it and I have no choice BUT to do it. I was done giving in to people's temptations. I was going to learn to do things myself, just like any other human would be doing at my age. I kept still for a moment, breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth. I had nothing to worry about. Jake would never hurt me or my feelings. All I had to worry about was him coming to Morganville before I even figured out what was really wrong with this town. Not that I didn't believe there are vampires here, I know that for sure. It's just that it doesn't really explain why the town is so spooky, even for a half vampire. My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I think I just found out what I have to do during my spare time.<p> 


	8. The Founder

The founder. Who would've thought that the founder of this city would still be alive? Aren't most founders really old and dead because they discovered the place so many years ago? I didn't mean to bump into her. It was all an accident really. I was taking a stroll around campus thinking of different ways to reveal my secrets to Jake. Then I bumped into Claire who wanted to go get some books down town. I went with her and got a few books of my own. Then as we exited the shop, there was a black limousine waiting outside. I paused at the door.

"You have a limo?" I asked, shock on my face.

"No. Only one person rides around in a limo."

A man wearing a black suit with black glasses and shoes stepped out of the car and opened the back door. She was wearing a peach pink suit with peach coloured low heels. She had white blond hair tied up elegantly.

"Claire." Her voice sounded cold. She disregarded my existence.

"Amelie," Claire responded with a somewhat inferior tone.

"Don't you think it's time you got to class?" She kept eye contact and I felt like there was a hidden message within that message.

"Yeah. Let's go Renesmee."

"Not her. She comes with me." She looked at me this time and I shifted my sight to the floor.

"I have to do some stuff and I've got loads of work to do..."

"Surely 5 minutes with the founder of Morganville would do you no harm."

I was stunned. I was face to face with the founder of this town...and she looked young; young being in her twenties. She was a vampire. I could bet what's left of my life that she was. Why would the founder want to speak to me? I tried to recollect my memories and see if I had done anything that could tip her off but nothing came into view.

"After you," She motioned to the car and I looked at Claire, who nodded very slightly, before entering the car. In five seconds the founder was sat next to me and the car was moving. It was very dark in the car for human eyes but not for mine. The windows were tinted dark matt black so I didn't bother to look out as I am supposed to be human and it would be pointless for a human to try and look through.

"I don't believe I introduced myself appropriately. My name is Amelie. You must be Renesmee am I correct?" I nodded, "I was wondering why a girl from a small town in Washington would move all the way to Texas. That's a very long way from home."

"I'm just here for advanced placement. I'm beginning to feel homesick anyway," I stuttered.

"Well I do hope we can make you feel as comfortable as possible. While you are here I suggest you be careful. There are some dangerous people out here."

"Tell me about it," I muttered though I was sure she heard me. She didn't act like she did.

"Here you are. Have a nice evening." I opened the door and took one foot out.

"You too ma'am." I retreated back to my dorm and dialled Quil straight away.

"Hi Quil."

"Hi Nessie." There was a lot of noise in the background.

"Need to tell you big details. Go somewhere private." I heard the phone being shifted and the noise slowly fade.

"What's up?"

I explained everything that happened that afternoon after his call. He was very quiet, which was unusual for Quil.

"Wow, seems like you have a lot on your case now don't you?"

"Don't do that Quil."

"Do what?"

"Try and get me to come back." He hesitated and I knew that was his plan all along.

"If I don't at least try I'm a dead man tomorrow." That's right; tomorrow I had to tell Jake.

"I'd better go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Don't you mean Jake?"

"No, if things go the way I think they will, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He sighed, "You don't have to Nessie, I can do it, I'll make him understand."

"No. I mean if you told him he'd come rushing here right away. I have to deal with my own problems." There was a silent pause.

"Good night Nessie."

"Night." I hung up before anything else could be said.

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and sometimes it's best just not to meet the founder.


End file.
